


Fast Car

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, post 7X10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: “I never apologized, Mick” The words hadn’t completely passed through Ian brain before they were out of his mouth - but it was the truth, wasn’t it? Sure Mickey had done some fucked up shit, but at the end of the day, he had been one of the only people who had stuck by Ian when he had been at his worst; he couldn’t remember all of it of course - he couldn’t remember his lowest or his highest, not perfectly. It was all kind of a blur - but Mickey had been there. He knew that much. And Ian had - what had he done?Punched him, taken him for granted - fuck, it all seemed like a lifetime ago. Because he couldn’t imagine doing that shit now, not when Mickey was sitting right here, next to him - despite all that he had done.“For what, man?” Mickey turned his head back, looking at Ian now, since the road was broad and long in front of them, he could spare a few seconds. Ian shrugged.“Everything - did a lot of things to you I regret, you know?”





	

The bag was weighing down Ian’s shoulder slightly, the small, tiny rocks crunching under his feet as he turned around, looking over the area around; all of it was abandoned, at least for the moment being. The sky was open above, and he couldn’t see anything going on - everything was quite silent. He couldn’t quite place the feeling in his chest; maybe it was nervousness, or something else. Relief or, whatever. He wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing - but somehow a part of him knew that he was as well.

 

A moment later, a sound began to register inside of his head - a heavier crunch than the one his feet were making; a car. He turned back around a little bit, looking towards where it was coming from. A large, silver jeep was driving towards him; not fast, but not slow.

 

Ian kept his eyes on it, his chest moving up and down once - large movements. Almost as if he was taking a deep breath, convincing himself once again.

 

The car slowed down right next to Ian, and there he was. Mickey. But not the long-haired, bearded, messy - although admittedly just as hot - version of him that he had seen the other day - but Mickey. Shaved face, short hair, that hat was off of his head, and for a split second, Ian wanted to run his fingers over the short black strands again. This guy looked like Mickey - the one Ian had fallen in love with a long time ago. The one he was still very much in love with, despite how he had done his best to try to convince himself that he wasn’t.

 

This was Mickey. The one who had a hold on him, one that would never and could never be released. With a flannel button up, and a somewhat concerned, though casual look on his face - his eyebrows slightly drawn together.

 

For a short minute after he had stopped the car, they were quiet again; they looked at each other, and then Ian was looking at Mickey, but Mickey wasn’t looking at Ian anymore. He was looking down at the wheel, and then out in front of the car, almost as if he was trying to hide some kind of emotion - hurt, or maybe he was just worried that Ian was going to say something that he didn’t want to hear.

 

“Is this goodbye?”

 

Ian looked at Mickey, listening to the words. His hand grasped the strap of his bag a little bit tighter as he sighed, tearing their eye contact, looking around for a little bit again; he had some kind of a feeling in his throat. One he couldn’t exactly tell what it was, but he did know that he had only ever had it a few times before - all of them with Mickey. It was a good feeling, like a lump in his throat - but not an uncomfortable one. It was as if he was just… at the start of something.

 

He was silent, though - and he could tell that that was what Mickey was expecting now. Goodbye. They had had their kisses, they had fucked another few times, said some things - this could be it. Ian could nod, he could say _‘Yeah. Yeah, it’s for the best. Have a good life, Mickey. Thank you for everything.’_ Hell - even as he had been standing there, wondering if this car would ever come into sight, he still hadn’t decided that that wouldn’t be what he would end up doing.

 

But now - with an open area around them, a large jeep - Mickey. Mickey who Ian could never ever get out of his head. How the hell was he supposed to do that?

 

So instead, Ian took a step forwards and he heaved his bag through the window, causing it to land in the front seat. Mickey looked confused even as he watched Ian open the door and get inside - like it wasn’t what he had expected at all, and maybe it wasn’t - he had been disappointed and hurt by Ian so many times, so the only thing he could really do was expect that Ian would do the same now.

 

The moment that Ian was sitting in the passenger seat, the door closed, that’s when he looked at Mickey - they looked at each other. And the look on Mickey’s face went from confusion to something calmer - happiness, maybe. Ian smirked.

 

“Let’s ride” Mickey’s lips immediately tugged up into a grin, revealing his teeth, and it didn’t take very long before Ian mirrored it; it had been way too long. They had missed each other too much; that warm feeling was back in their stomachs. That good kind of pain that only meant one thing.

 

The grin stayed on Mickey’s face as he put his sunglasses on, and they sped away over the gravel, leaving a thick cloud of dust behind them.

 

  
***

 

  
The next hour or half hour passed quite quickly - Mickey drove the car too fast, along the roads, getting them closer towards Mexico and further and further away from everything else, with every single turn of the tires. For the first time in a long, long time - Ian felt happy. Free, and all of that shit that he had convinced himself to be feeling while Mickey had been locked up, though he knew now that that wasn’t possible. Never would he be able to get this feeling with anybody else, it was Mickey - and Mickey was home.

 

Some random radio station was playing semi loudly, conversation completely abandoned for the moment being; Ian turned his head, just to look at him. Mickey was sitting with one of his hands on the wheel, the other one completely relaxed in his lap. The glasses were still on his face - partly for the sun, but also just in case anybody would happen to look at him, Ian assumed. A precaution to make sure they wouldn’t get caught.

 

He was completely focused on the road ahead of them - and Ian couldn’t help but think how fucking beautiful he was. He always was - even with that hair and that beard - but even more so now. The daylight shining in all around, his lips slightly parted. Ian couldn’t remember why the fuck he had ever believed that he would be able to get over him; it wasn’t realistic.

 

“You staring at me?” A smaller version of a grin appeared on Mickey’s lips again as he spoke the teasing words, turning to look back at Ian for a moment, his attention then shifting back to the road. Ian was silent for a beat - he could say something sarcastic, or he could be a smart ass. He could ignore the comment completely - or just be sweet and say that he was allowed because Mickey was so beautiful. But instead;

 

“I never apologized, Mick” The words hadn’t completely passed through Ian brain before they were out of his mouth - but it was the truth, wasn’t it? Sure Mickey had done some fucked up shit, but at the end of the day, he had been one of the only people who had stuck by Ian when he had been at his worst; he couldn’t remember all of it of course - he couldn’t remember his lowest or his highest, not perfectly. It was all kind of a blur - but Mickey had been there. He knew that much. And Ian had - what had he done?

 

Punched him, taken him for granted - fuck, it all seemed like a lifetime ago. Because he couldn’t imagine doing that shit now, not when Mickey was sitting right here, next to him - despite all that he had done.

 

“For what, man?” Mickey turned his head back, looking at Ian now, since the road was broad and long in front of them, he could spare a few seconds. Ian shrugged.

 

“Everything - did a lot of things to you I regret, you know?” Ian spoke, heartbreakingly honestly. Mickey sighed, looking back at the road again, though he put his left hand onto the wheel and dropped his right one instead, reaching for Ian’s.

 

Ian looked down at the pale fingers, intertwined with each other’s, and he got that feeling in his chest and his throat again - that good kind of pain, that ‘I can’t wait to see where this goes’ feeling. Because that’s what Ian wanted - he would be okay with pretty much anything the future could possibly hold, but he wanted it with Mickey.

 

Mickey lifted their hands up to his mouth, eyes still on the road as he pressed his soft lips against the back of Ian’s hand, keeping them there for a minute, almost like a silent reassurance.

 

“It’s all good, man” He said, then; and they looked at each other again.

 

“Yeah, it’s all good” Ian agreed. So very, very good.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, I'm just trying to get excited that Mickey's back. I'm not, honestly. I just want them to leave him alone. But alas, I might post some more quick drabbles before it all goes to hell because no matter what, this ship is my fucking home. Ugh. Alright I'm done lmao
> 
> <3


End file.
